Women's South African National Team
1 | IIHF max = 28 | IIHF max date = first in 2004 | IIHF min = 33 | IIHF min date = 2016 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 6–0 (Székesfehérvár, Hungary; 19 March 1999) | Largest win = 8–1 (Miercurea Ciuc, Romania; 27 March 2008) | Largest loss = 23–0 (Székesfehérvár, Hungary; 23 March 2000) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 6 | World champ2 first = 2003 | World champ2 best = 25th (2003) | Record = 8–43–1 }} The South Africa women's national ice hockey team represents South Africa at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by South African Ice Hockey Association. The South African national team is the only national women's ice hockey team on the entire African continent. As of 2012, South Africa has 52 female players.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/south-africa.html The South Africa women's national team is ranked 32nd in the world. History The South African women's national ice hockey team has participated in International Ice Hockey Federation events since the 1999 IIHF Women's World Championship. At their first World Championship in 1999, the team were unable to qualify for the B World Championship held the next year. In the following year, they were again unable to qualify for the B World Championship and were relegated several times over the following years, competing at the 2008 IIHF Women's World Championship in Division IV, the fifth World Championship level in women's ice hockey. As Divisions III to V saw no match play at the 2009 World Championship2009 Women's Division III, IV and V all Cancelled, http://forums.internationalhockey.net/showthread.php?t=7423 and there was no IIHF World Women's Championship in 2010 because of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics, South Africa played their first World Championships match in three years in 2011, competing in Division IV. Olympic record South Africa hockey team has never qualified for an Olympic tournament. World Championship record *1999 – Not ranked (4th in 2000 Group B Qualification Pool A) *2000 – Finished in 24th place (8th in 2001 Group B Qualification) *2001 – Finished in 23rd place (4th in 2003 Division I Qualification Group A) *2003 – Finished in 25th place (5th in Division III) *2005 – Finished in 26th place (6th in Division III) *2007 – Finished in 27th place (6th in Division III, Relegated to Division IV) *2008 – Finished in 32nd place (5th in Division IV) *2009 – Division IV canceled *2011 – Finished in 30th place (5th in Division IV) *2012 – Finished in 32nd place (6th in Division IIB) *2013 – Finished in 32nd place (6th in Division IIB, Relegated to Division IIB Qualification) *2014 – Finished in 34th place (2nd in Division IIB Qualification) *2015 – Finished in 35th place (3rd in Division IIB Qualification) *2016 – Finished in 35th place (3rd in Division IIB Qualification) All-time record against other teams As of December 10, 2015 References External links * *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams